oldwoundsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo
Leo is the respected leader of Etiam. Leo is also one of the first ones to discover the lake of green when the Hybreed first set foot on Etiam. He traveled ahead the first wave of humans with the group of five. History Before he led two waves of hybreed, he was second-in-command to General Johnson. After his thirthy-third battle, Leo thought that Earth-2 was becoming too dangerous for him. In turn, he made a public announcement saying that he will let anyone join him if they choose. When he learned that all his followers wouldn't fit the ship, he decided to have half of his followers stay and have them wait for the second trip. During the trip, Leo decided to take four of his loyal followers/friends and travel ahead of the first wave to make sure their new home was still habitable. While on Etiam, Leo led a group of five and came across a lake of green water. Since they haven't had any fun in a while, so they decided to take a dip in the water. Strangely, a group of five animals also decided to take a dip into the water. After the transformations were complete, Leo was excited to see that he gained the spirit of the lion. From then on Leo took control over the entire Hybreed race and swore to never lead them into their own graves. Announcement "Fellow humans, I am here today to tell you that I will be leaving our beloved planet. The reason behind this is because I am beginning to think that Earth-2 is starting to become ravaged by war both local and planetary. I have already found a suitable home for myself. I have chosen one of our moons and that moon is, Etiam! Those who wish to come with me may, I will not deny your wish. Hopefully our new home will be better than this one.I give you a fair warning to you all, if anyone dares to strike my home because you think I am a traitor I will strike back! My ship leaves at this time tomorrow and if you do choose to come with me I suggest you start packing and say good-bye to your loved ones." Wave One The members of this wave are those that were able to make it into the final cut of who got to go to Etiam first. *Meza Squad *Finn *Queen Rachnia *Predators *The Pack *Moby *Kong *Joc *Grog *Gasser *Sting Blast Wave Two The members of this wave are those that had to wait a month or so for their trip to Etiam. *March *Stag *Charger *Unit *Divebomb *Magmorn *Ana *Aries *Chomper *Rhamhorn *Sickle Appearance Leo is a Hispanic male with short black hair. He is always seen wearing brown cargo shorts, black tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt whenhe's not fighting off enemy forces. He always keeps his weapons on his hands. Character Leo is a strong adventurous and generous leader who always puts others first and then himself. He is highly skilled in battle. Trivia *His animal/guardian is the mighty Lion. *Leo is short for León which is the spanish word for lion. *First member of the Group of Five. *His weapon of choice is a pair a lion-clawed gauntlets. *His age is rumored to be between thirty-five and forty. Category:Hybreed Category:Leader Category:Soldier Category:Group of Five